Shock damping structures used in for instance the building of structures which experience both axial and bending vibrations are known in the art. The shock damping structures can be used as interface rings or adapters between a launch vehicle and a payload such as a satellite. These structures experience both axial and bending vibrations and require some kind of damping arrangement in order to absorb vibrations and shocks. Today's damping arrangements all rely on a combination of introducing a weak stiffness, for instance in the form of spring element combined with an energy absorbing material. Today's damping arrangements lower the axial stiffness by the same amount as the bending stiffness. The guidance systems of a launch vehicle require a structure with a high degree of bending stiffness. This limits the use of today's solutions.
There is thus a need for an improved shock damping structure.